


(emotion in motion)

by purple01_prose



Series: bridges [2]
Category: Epic (2013)
Genre: Bondage, Declarations Of Love, F/M, Light BDSM, NSFW, Obligatory sex pollen fic, Porn, Sex Pollen, omg poor Nod, poor Nod
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-31
Updated: 2013-07-31
Packaged: 2017-12-21 23:20:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,174
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/906143
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/purple01_prose/pseuds/purple01_prose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tara wants to experiment, and Ronin doesn't take much convincing to go along. pre-bridges //porn</p>
            </blockquote>





	(emotion in motion)

**Author's Note:**

> Title comes from a Mae West quote.

“Tara?” Ronin emerges from the curtain of ivy, and there’s a worry line knotting his forehead. She shouldn’t be so amused, but he _would_ take the worst meaning from a light message saying ‘ _Take off the rest of the night and come see me_.’

 

“Do you know that this is one of the most dangerous plants in the forest?” she asks, not taking her eyes from her mortar and pestle. Her workroom is where she makes most of the things for her people—the fertility potions, the contraception potions, the balm to soothe skin wounds for the Leafmen, burn salve—but she’s working with something else entirely today.

 

She’s looking forward to the results.

 

“Why are you working with it?” Ronin says, deeply suspicious.

 

“Leave your sword and armor at the door, you’re not a barbarian,” she scolds, testing the grain of the plant against her finger. It’s fine enough for easy consumption, and she takes off her wrap as Ronin strips down to his under armor, scowling all the while. He hates not being adequately armored, but it’s a full moon at night. Mandrake is not that stupid.

 

“What are you working with?” he repeats, coming over to her. She itches to unbutton his under armor just a little bit more, but she knows he wears a regular shirt underneath it.

 

He’s wearing too many clothes.

 

“This plant can strip away inhibitions and other sundry behaviors,” she says, watching him. “However, in high enough doses, it can completely strip away the presence of the higher mind, leaving one raving.”

 

“You found sex pollen,” Ronin deadpans.

 

“Oh yes,” she sparkles. She takes a pinch between her fingers. “The right dose, however, can heighten sensation. Want to try it?”

 

He wavers. She sees him waver, and finally he closes his eyes. That’s enough of a confirmation, and she puts the small amount on her palm, blowing it into his face. He coughs, the pollen sparkling on his face in gold, before his eyes dilate. He watches her, eyes heavily lidded, as she unpins her hair and lets it fall down in waves down her back, before she tosses the rest of the pinch in the air and breathes it in.

 

It sparkles on her skin, and Ronin can’t help himself any more. He grasps her waist, pulling her closer as he kisses her. She winds her arms around his neck, playing with the hair on the nape of his neck as he opens her mouth with his tongue, exploring her mouth with the excitement of new discovery but with the caress of familiar territory.

 

She runs her fingers down his neck, playing with the collar of his coat before raking his skin gently with her nails. He moans, and she does it again, a little harder.

 

His hands are fumbling with her dress, and he finally manages to unclasp it, shoving her bodice down to her waist. He pulls away from her mouth—they both need to breathe—and she laughs against his skin as he runs his hands down her sides and up to her breasts, cupping them in his palms (his hands dwarf her breasts, and she’s always loved that, him covering her breasts completely with his hands), placing his thumbs over her hardened peaks, massaging them gently.

 

She moans encouragingly, but she’d really like there to be more action, and without specifically calling them, the vines that wind around the wood to make up her workroom come, gently winding around Ronin’s wrists and pulling him from her.

 

“Tara,” he says, and while he’s flushed and his eyes are dilated, he’s still too much on his dignity.

 

She can manage that. “Patience,” she soothes, gesturing for another, thinner vine to undo the clasps on his coat. The vines twist so they can push it off his shoulders and to the ground, setting to work on getting rid of his shirt. He flinches when the thinner vine snakes around his torso before wriggling over his belt buckle.

 

“There are other ways,” he reminds her, but his breathing is heavy as the vines extend to push down his trousers. His cock is hard and leaking against his thigh, and she savors the sight before the vines pull back up to hold his wrists only.

 

She watches him watch her as she fiddles with the clasps on the lower part of her dress, and when she gets it, she leisurely pushes it down and steps out of it. With her hair down and her hands on her hips, Ronin’s knees weaken, and she lets the vines let go of him enough so that he can fall to his knees. “Please,” he says heavily.

 

She places her fingers under his chin and tilts his head up. “What was that, Ronin?” She watches his eyes glaze over in pleasure at the touch of her skin against his, and she thrills in this power as she caresses his lips with her thumb. “You have to tell me what you want.”

 

She’s dripping,  she’s so into this. Ronin blinks rapidly, before he rumbles, “I want you, on top of me— _please_.”

 

“Was that so hard?” she asks, leaning down to kiss his forehead. She gestures for the vines to let go of him, and they gently push him onto his back in response, and when she settles on him, his hands rise to cradle her hips. She smiles at him as she pumps his cock with her hand, spreading precum around the head and down the shaft. Her own juices will lubricate him, but she likes to watch his eyes roll back into his head as she circles the head of his cock with the pad of her thumb.

 

The sex pollen will heighten his stamina, but his stamina’s pretty great to begin with, no matter how much he complains how close he is, so this isn’t ending any time soon.

 

She can’t wait anymore, and she moves up, positioning him so that when she sits down, she slides down onto his cock. He groans, and she echoes him, holding herself steady on his chest as she rolls her hips and finds that one spot, before rising up and falling so that it’s hit every time.

 

“Tara—Goddess,” Ronin chokes out, and she leans down to kiss him, and he moans into her mouth as she continues to rock her hips. His hands are digging into her hips, but she loves it, nipping his lip before releasing it with a wet pop. She’s closer than he is, and at this angle, his cock is hitting that one spot and her clit, and she groans when he changes it a little, snapping his hips up just as she goes down, and it surprises her into coming.

 

Her arms give out with the strength of her orgasm, and she collapses on top of him, breathing heavily into the curve of his neck. His hands move from her waist to her upper and lower back, and he murmurs nonsense as he holds her through the shudders. He’s still hard, but he’s waiting on her.

 

When she feels like she can raise herself back up again, she uses it to roll over until she’s on her side, pulling Ronin with her. The angle’s deeper this way, and he hums appreciation into her ear as they move together, more slowly than the frantic first time, and this time she whispers to him, “I’ve loved you since I saw you that first time, and I swore to myself you’d be mine once I was old enough to know what desire was.”

 

“I’m yours,” he promises brokenly, “I belong to you.”

 

She kisses him softly and tenderly. “And I belong to you.”

 

His orgasm comes not long after that, and he’s got his hand sandwiched between their legs, playing with her clit as they kiss long and messily. Her hair is wrapped around the two of them, and when she feels his cock jerk, she wraps her arm over his body, holding him in place as his breath hitches.

 

When she rolls onto her back, he follows, laying his head on her breasts and twirling her hair between his fingers. The light’s changed from sunset to evening—the moon hasn’t risen yet. He’s still flushed, but flushed from sex, not from the pollen. When he kisses her after he gets his breath back, she can’t taste the cinnamon-y pepperiness of the pollen on his tongue.

 

“It would be ill-advised for me to sleep here,” he says slowly. Despite this, he makes no move to get off of her.

 

“Why not?” she wants to know, running her fingers through his short hair, tracing the rims of his ears before tweaking his earlobes. He makes an aborted noise that she swallows, leaning up to kiss him again.

 

When he kisses her, it’s like he’s afraid to tell her he loves her, so he tells her through his kisses. It makes her tingle all the way down to her toes.

 

He finally pulls away, almost gasping. She smiles up at him. “They will—wonder where I am. And gossip.”

 

“You’re so stodgy, let them gossip,” she fusses, running her fingernails down his back. He trembles against her, and she can feel him getting hard again. She hides her smiles against his shoulder—he’s not going anywhere. “You’re still Jinn, my love. Let them know it.”

 

He sighs, blowing her hair slightly. “As my queen commands.”

 

“Command she does,” she hums, wrapping her legs around his waist and massaging his thigh with the heel of her foot. “And now she commands you to make her come.”

 

“I heed and obey.”

 

\--

 

Tara wakes up to Ronin running his fingers through her hair. He loves her hair, always has even when they were kids. She taught him how to braid it when they were little, and on cold winter afternoons, they spent hours with her sitting against him as he braided and re-braided her hair. Her mother had loved it; his father, less so.

 

“Good morning,” she yawns, stretching before snuggling into him. They’re both naked, and she pats his cock fondly. Her own parts are sore, but a good kind of sore. He wraps his arms around her, settling his chin on top of her head.

 

“Do you recall when we ended up in the flower?” he asks dryly.

 

She frowns and tries to remember. Their third time involved her going down on him, their fourth involved the wall and vines, and the fifth...she shakes her head. “No.”

 

“Neither do I,” he sighs.

 

“Must’ve been good,” she offers, tracing one of her love-bites on his neck with her fingertips. “Since we were obviously concerned about other things.”

 

“Obviously,” he agrees, tilting up her chin so he can kiss her.

 

“RONIN,” they hear someone shout from below. Ronin freezes in the middle of kissing her, and she laughs, pulling back and popping her head out from the bloom. Her hair hangs around her and the petals conceal her body, something she’s grateful for when she sees it’s Nod.

 

“Nod, why are you making such a ruckus?” she calls down.

 

“Have you seen Ronin? He was supposed to spar with me early this morning!”

 

Ronin makes a ‘ _hurk_ ’ sound of dismay.

 

She laughs. “I’ll send him down in a moment.”

 

“You’ll send—oh my _god_.” From here, she can see Nod turning bright red and he abruptly turns around. “Um, never mind! It doesn’t matter!”

 

“The hell it doesn’t,” Ronin yells down.

 

“I’m gonna go now! See you lat—see you whenever!” Nod scrambles out of the clearing and Tara pulls her head back into the flower, laughing. Ronin’s flushed, and the red color goes all the way down his chest.

 

“Oh god,” he groans, covering his face with his hands. “I’ll never hear the end of it.”

 

She kisses his hands, before pulling them away so she can kiss his mouth. “You’ll simply have to walk in on him having a liaison to make it right.”

 

“Ewww,” he complains as the flower bends, depositing the two of them on the ground at her request. She kisses the corner of his mouth, before going to find her clothes.

 

Ronin’s clothes are easier, since the vines were neat.  She fiddles with her dress as she watches him dress. After he’s buttoned up the coat, he looks at her. “Need some help?”

 

She wiggles her hips, and she delights in his eyes watching the movement. “Yes.”

 

He walks over to her, and he gently does up the clasps, tracing her skin as he does it. “I’ll see you later,” he promises.

 

“You’d better,” she says playfully, summoning her wrap to her. The vines carry it over, and as she pulls it on, the vines burst into flowers.

 

As she follows him out, the ground underneath her flowers in shades of red and pink. She grins, and decides to walk through the Leafmen training grounds today.

 

Just to see Ronin’s face match the flowers, of course.

**Author's Note:**

> 'Happy' queens make everything bloom around them. Obviously.
> 
> And this fandom sorely needs sex pollen fic.
> 
> Also, thank you to seriously-smiling-inside. Your sex headcanons were a great help.


End file.
